


Life Will Change

by 15LarueA



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: 2017, Amelia Larue - Freeform, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Comfort, Crying, Dancing, Death, Depression, F/M, Family Death, Fantasy, Fucking Kamoshida, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Laughter, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Molestation, Near Death Experiences, New Persona Game, OC's - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Persona's, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Humor, Singing, Suicide, Threats, Torture, Trauma, akira kurusu - Freeform, persona - Freeform, persona 5 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15LarueA/pseuds/15LarueA
Summary: (Persona 5 with an extra character told from the OC's persective unless it needs to be swapped quickly)Amelia Larue, an unknown girl from britian joins Shujin Acadamy on the same day Akira Kurusu joins for personal reasons or so she calls them but finds the Metaverse Navagator on her phone which was given to her to fulfil her task she was set to do.Disclaimer: Amelia will start off similar to Akira but it won't be this way for long, and I don't own Persona 5 or any of the characters except for my OC's that'll be listed as the story goes on.Content owned by 15LarueA (Will be updated!):Amelia LarueCharger Black Whip (Amelia's Persona)





	1. Arrested

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The World Is Ours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860252) by [AristoMercu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristoMercu/pseuds/AristoMercu). 



> The pictures down below is the metaverse outfit of my OC!  
> So, here is some legal shit. I don't own Persona 5 or any of the characters except my own and now here is a link to a picture of a slug named Bob.  
> http://i.telegraph.co.uk/multimedia/archive/01627/slug_1627430c.jpg  
> I'll tell you more about the OC later on otherwise if I just let it out all here it'll just be stupid and what the fuck?
> 
> If there is anything triggering inside this story which there'll most likely be because it is written by me, there'll be a warning... unless I forget but I'll update it in to the story if I forget.

 

 

 

* * *

  **??? Palace**

Panting heavily, I rushed throughout the palace while trying not to be seen. I wore a gothic dress with a red corset and a black, frilly skirt. The mask was metal which perfectly fitted my face with a pretty butterfly on the side, "Luckily you didn't use up your strength fighting otherwise you would be running like you are" Akira spoke over the communicator.

"It's annoying that my strength and stamina is so short" I complained, keeping as quiet as possible. I stopped noticing something that'll stop me progressing, a long staircase that foes down to the very bottom floors but the stairs are flooded with shadows patrolling and people looking for Akira.

I bit my bottom lip as I moved my copper, ginger hair out of my face.

"What's wrong?" Morgana asked me, noticing my sudden lack of movement on the tracker. I took a deep breath in, it'll be risky but it's better then being caught, "What are you planning?"

"The bottom is flooded with security and I don't want to fight my way down, P.S. how is Joker?"

"Being chased" I rolled my eyes, _of course_ , I giggled to myself, "But he is doing a very good job though"

I slowly moved backwards from the handle rail, designed to stop people from falling off easily. My heart pounding in my chest, they'll catch me if I stay here too long. I sprinted towards the rail, leaping onto it and finally jumping into the air. I was feet off the ground, those few terrifying seconds felt like hours but I knew that I'm going to survive. I had to risk it!

My hands came in contact with another handrail, I jumped from floor 20 to floor 15 and survived. I hung there, catching my breath after the wind was knocked out of me, _how did I survive that?!_ I mentally celebrated with a satisfied smile on my face.

"What did you just do?!" Futaba shouted, I flinched at the volume and pitch of her voice.

"Inside voice" I responded before adding, "I jumped to another floor"

I pulled myself up despite my strength vastly deteriorating, moving my feet to the ledge I managed to sit on the outside of the railing looking over the police, "I'm safe, I had to because I was being chased but luckily I didn't fuck up" Continuing the conversation with another teammate, I stood up and jumped over before going into the closet door to come in contact with Joker being surrounded by a pile of guards. He stood right at another ledge, he turned around.

"Hey..." I mumbled before grabbing him, we jumped onto the outside of the railing. Sprinting on the ledge, one slip up and we die.

"You got there before me" Joker smirked.

"Yeah, you were taking far too long so I hurried you up"

We stood outside of a stained glass window, looking at the police panicking at our reckless choice. I looked into his eyes, immediately I knew what he was thinking, my eyes widened before he grabbed me before telling the cops, "See ya'" Despite my protests he smashed through the window with me against my will.

"Jesus, you're so reckless Joker" Morgana insulted, reacting to his reckless but at the same time clever action.

He landed on the ground, rolled and I fell into his arms screaming. My hair all over my face, I blew it out of the way as I glared at his smug expression. I stood outside of the palace suddenly a bright light shone at us. _An ambush!_ I panicked a little, I was already out of strength and stamina. Joker ran left while I went in another direction, climbing onto the nearest ladder as quickly as possible. I pulled myself up only to realize that Joker has been caught, "Behind you!" I heard him shout out, warning me. I turned around quickly to see armed soldiers pointing their guns at me.

I sighed in disbelief, I threw my body into the window that lead back inside of the palace as I ran back on the ledge towards the spot where I met up with Joker and sprinted through the door I haven't been through yet and into the closet storage room. I locked the door, panting in exhaustion and drenched in my sweat.

"Joker's been captured" I panted heavily.

"I know, we'll get him back somehow. Just focus on getting out, according to Futaba there should be a vent to the left" Morgana comforted, I bent down and yanked the metal cover off the vent.

I climbed into the small space quietly but quickly, suddenly, I heard a creak. The vent breaks and I hang from the broken metal uncomfortably, my hands seeping out blood before letting go and falling up to two feet into another room. My fingers slip, one finger at a time before falling to the ground with a heavy thud, alarming the police. My vision fades as I feel a sticky sensation drip down my forehead, slipping into unconsciousness I could hear them all shouting at me telling me to get up but I couldn't...

 

My eyes flutter open with the biggest headache I've recieved in a while, I move my arms but my movements were restricted. I cannot see properly but something was telling me that, I must be chained or handcuffed to something. Joker was also there, he seemed to be unconscious. Suddenly, I notice the needles and the purple bruises. The injury I have is my head but it isn't too bad or wouldn't be awake right now.

I feel my senses returning to me, my vision finally cleared and after a few agonizing minutes my hearing returned with a massive pop.

Suddenly, the sound of the door opening startled me. They were men in black suits and the leader was bald with very little hair, "I see the girl's awake but my... what a disappoint, I think we overdosed" He spat, bitterly, "Wake him up" He demanded, picking up a bucket. Liquid got thrown all over Akira, drenching him.

"No dozing off" He ordered, getting ready to interrogate him.

Joker looked around the room with a puzzled expression plastered across his face before noticing me, he already seemed pissed off, "Don't worry, they didn't hurt me" I informed him, honestly I was more worried about him. I already feel my gut sinking just from how they're treating.

"It seems you two are quite close, if you can answer my questions she doesn't get hurt. We have a deal" He seemed to start struggling, I could see his brother-like instincts kicking in when he mentioned me getting hurt. The bald headed man chuckled at his efforts, "You still don't get it do you?" He clenched his fist, "Give it up"

Kicking the chair backwards, he impacted the filthy metal floor with a loud thud. I flinched as I tried to yank out of my restraints but to no avail, Joker coughed in agony, groaning.

He placed his boot, pressing down on the side of Joker's head spitefully.

"Come on, cooperate. Or we'll give you another shot" He threatened before realizing that Akira is unlikely to cooperate with him, "Fine, if you won't cooperate. We'll see if your friend knows anything, do you want that to happen?" Kneeling, he yanked his hair waiting for an answer, "Why won't you answer my fucking question? You damn brat!" fustrated the policeman slammed his head against the floor before kicking him roughly in the stomach.

I flinched, I hated seeing this, "Stop it!" I begged, the first time I spoken throughout most of this torture.

"What do you want sweetheart? Girls like you are supposed to be seen not heard"

I feel fear creep inside me as he walked towards me, kneeling to my level he grabbed my shirt as I looked up at the camera knowing we're being watched, "What about the camera? You think it could be used as video evidence"

"Maybe"

"You two are pissing me off" He left me alone before picking up two clipboards, his sidemen uncuffed Akira and thrown him on the ground, "Confessions, sign your name"

Chucking one at me and personally handing one to him, "Don't expect to get out in one piece, now sign it"

I write down my name on mine before chucking it at one of the other policemen but of course, Joker denies. Pushing the confession away from him stubbornly, "I need you hand to sign but-" He stomped on his legs, pressing roughly to the point of breaking. Joker cries out in agony, "I don't mind you losing a leg"

"Sign it!" I demand.

Joker rolls his eyes before signing his name under the dotted lines before giving him the confession papers.


	2. Into the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INTO THE FUTURE!  
> Well... more like back into the past because we're looking at Amelia (My OC's side of the story) instead of Akira's and I also have something else massive planned for later on in the series, can't wait! The time between events might be extended so, Akira has already talked to Sae and now she is talking to Amelia so events will be extended.
> 
> P.S. Spoilers guys, everyone knows this lol and now for the warnings!
> 
> Warning/ In this chapter: Swearing and flashbacks
> 
> Enjoy!

Silently, I waited... it felt like hours almost. I hated it luckily, I haven't been beaten as badly as Joker has but I have been drugged up to stop me from shouting out utter nonesense, _when is she coming?_ I mentally complained, finally Sae entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late" She apologized quickly, sitting down opposite me. I twitched my hands, getting restless. She pulled out a piece of paper which looked like a document, "So, you must be Amelia Larue. Am I correct?" I nodded in response, "Alright, now I've just talked to Kurusu-san. He has been beaten up quite a bit, you don't look as bad but you still look like you've been through a lot"

_"No shit_ _"_ , I cursed in english under my breath, in japanese I didn't respond. My head piece fell in front of my eyes, I moved it out of the way in fustration. The bow covering the very top of my head still remained, it's a bit tattered but it still seals up what I don't like.

Sae let out a deep breath before starting the interrogation, "Now, lets begin. When did you found out about that other world? When did you meet your teammates? How do you steal people's hearts? And finally, is there really a talking cat? Start from the very beginning from when it all started in your perspective"

_**A small transparent neko-girl wondered past me gracefully wearing a silky, white dress, "How did this all begin? Remember your real focus. You are living in a world where adults treat child like trash for their own advantages just like your parents. you did this to go after one person in particular and yet, here you are. If you remember who your target is you'll be able to escape your sealed demise and win this unfair game. Lets remember... together" She rested her hand on my shoulder, triggering the memory like a movie.** _

* * *

 

My eyes shot open, I sat on a train waiting for it to stop. I let out a depressed sigh as I looked through my phone, I wore a Shujin Acadamy girls uniform with metal, sparkly cat ears resting on my head. I remove the headband to swap it with a bow _, I love my kitty headband but it's really hurting my head, this sucks_ , I thought bitterly, I could hear all of the girls chattering with their friends and the adults having their 'adult conversations'.

I still feel mentally exhausted and weighed down heavily, every breath took massive amounts of efforts to produce. Everything is clouded, it's hard to smile. I have been suffering from depression for long periods of time but I've been given medicine to suppress the symptoms. Suddenly, the speaker annouced my last stop. Yogen-jaya, Sojiro Sakura is housing me along with someone else which he didn't seem too pleased about. I'm supposed to go into Cafe Leblanc, an old-fashioned like cafe apparently. That's what I was informed anyway.

Eventually, the train came to a complete stop at the station. I stepped onto the platform, anxiously I walk up to the escalator despite me despising them. I rode up it before arriving in the backstreets of Yogen-Jaya. I breathed in the fresh air as I walked into the main streets, _this it, yikes this is a small town_ , I bluntly stated, it was a little road where the paths lead to small shops and other houses.

I approached a man who looked like a police officer, he seemed pretty unfriendly, "Can I help you?" He asked, gruffly.

I nodded in response, "I need directions to Cafe Leblanc, please" I politely ask, he gruffly completed my request. I thank him and follow the directions until approaching Cafe Leblanc.

" _One of the most oldest looking places I've ever seen_ " I thought outloud in my first language, I open the door to be greeted by two customers and a man with a beard cleaning the counters.

"Oh right, they did say it was today. Are you one of them?" He asked me, I decided I might as well say what I'm thinking right now and my gratitude for him taking me in like this.

"Please take care of me" I innocently stated, Sojiro chuckled at me. Obviously, I left my first very good impression.

He rubbed his neck lightly before admitting, "That sounded a lot cuter then I expected for an unruly kid like you" He smirked before adding on seriously, "Anyway, my name is Sojiro Sakura as you should know. I'll be taking care of you and some other boy, there are two different rooms. You'll go into the basement and the other one will go into the attic"

"Thank you" He beckoned me, telling me to follow him. I complied, walking towards a staircase. There were two, one led up stairs and the other led downwards. He walked down into the dark basement, the floorboards creaking in protest everytime we stood on them. I saw him reach for one of the wall, tapping a switch. The room lit up, it was cluttered but quite big, there was a lot of dust unfortunately for me since I have hayfever but I'll clean it.

"This is your room, I've gave you sheets for your bed. There is a lot of useful stuff around here that you can use and you won't be alone, we have mice down here. Sorry about that, I haven't been down here in years" He apologized.

"It's okay, I'll capture them and make them a home" I playfully told him.

"You're a weird one now the other kid will show up soon so I need to wait for him, but don't cause any trouble. I'll kick you out if you do anything stupid..." There was an arkward silence before he continued, "So, I got a little bit of your problem because apparently it's confidental. You were sent here because you assualted someone in self-defense. It seems the social workers won't tell me your whole story and why you committed such an act so it doesn't make things any easier" I rolled my eyes, _I know, I know. I heard it all_ _, I'm so tir-_ I thought only to be snapped out of my daze

"Are you listening?"

I nodded telling him to continue.

"Your school is Shujin Academy, I'll bring you and that other kid there tomorrow to look around but afterwards you're taking the trains to school"

After he finished explaining everything, he left me in my dark basement bedroom. I collapse on my bed with desperation to sleep, I close my eyes for a little bit only to hear a little voice. " _You done yet?_ " A transparent girl with cat ears also wearing a dress sat next to me, I nodded curtly in response to her question, I sighed, "Hello?" She began to poke me, begging for my full attention in her own way whilst speaking in english. We begin to converse in my natural language.

" _Ishiki_ " I groaned, " _Please leave me alone"_ I whined, looking away from the transparent figure, " _You aren't real, I've been told this many times"_ _  
_

" _You created me for your mind because you weren't well, I'm not going to leave that easily"_ Ishiki protested, this girl is an unusual one. A very long time ago I used to have an imaginary friend who I thought was imaginary but in the end she was just like everything else I see, halluncinations.

I lay down, covering my ears to ignore her blabbering, this will be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and tell what you think! XD


	3. Shujin Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia visits her school for the first time and meets Akira.

_"Mommy... Don't be sad!"  
_

 

_"You hate me, don't lie"_

 

_"I don't hate you, I love you!" I pleaded, shivering with tears trickling down my cheeks._

 

 

_"Liar!"_

* * *

 

My eyes shot open due to the nightmare I experienced, trembling in fear. I begin hear the sounds of Sojiro upstairs making breakfast and getting the shop ready, _that dream..._ I thought blandly while pulling myself out of bed. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I got dressed into my Shujin Uniform and tied up my hair into a loose ponytail. That dream running through my head in the process, as much as I despise dreaming I still like to see them.

I gaited up the stairs as the wood lets out long creaks throughout the cafe, I approach the counter to see another man around the age of sixteen eating curry. "Here is your breakfast" I sat down on the stall as I begin eating my strange breakfast, it tasted sweet with a mixture of complex spices and textures.

"This is really good" I complimented while eating one spoonful after the other.

Sojiro smirked, "Thanks, Fu- Larue-san" I watch him go underneath the sink to pull out two tablets and place them in front of me, "Medicine" He told me. Rolling my eyes while gripping the coffee cup next to my half-empty plate, I chuck the white tablets into my mouth before washing it down with coffee, "This is Akira by the way, be nice to each other because I'm not paying any hospital bills for you two if you end up fighting"

He waved curtly at me, I introduced myself to the young man, "I'm Amelia, it's nice to meet you"

"You have a pretty name" He complimented, touching the rim of his glasses. I thanked him before it all went quiet again, silenced lingered in the air as I finished up my breakfast and began to get ready to leave.

After five minutes, we were all ready to leave.

All three of us approached Shujin before being stopped by Sojiro and being told, "Just behave yourselves, don't get me wrong. I honestly don't care what happens to you guys" He admitted, harshly.

"Don't lie, you do care about us" I joked.

"Don't get cocky with me young lady" He grumbled before entering the school.

I looked down the hallways interested, it has been awhile since I've been in a mainstream school due to sickness and 'problems' which I despise with all my heart. A man with fat body and a yellow suit approached us all.

"Welcome to Shujin Academy, are these the children you took in Sakura-san?"

Sojiro confirmed before leading us all to the Principal's office.

 

We stood by the desk as Principal Kobayakawa explained the rules, next to him stood a young woman with brunette chestnut hair who's wearing yellow top and a denim, knee length skirt.

"I'm Sadayo Kawakami, I'm your homeroom teacher. Here are your I.D's" Sadoyo sounded kind of monotone but I didn't really mind her voice, it was pretty relaxing and laid-back for a mainstream school teacher. We grabbed our school I.D's before Sadoyo added, "If you violate any of the school rules, you'll be sent to the guidence counceller and I won't be able to protect you two at all... that is your promise, is it Kobayakawa-Kacho?" She politely asked.

"Yes, if you cause any problems. You two will be expelled, all your actions are your responsibilties" The principal confirmed. I sighed before nodding my head to tell him I understand.

We all left the office, Sojiro moaned as we leave the school, "They're treating you both like a nuiscence, so, do you two think you'll be able to handle this? You have to anyway but, you know"

"I'll be careful" Akira answered.

Sakura-san look at me for an answer, "I think I'll be alright" I lied, I've never been that fond of mainstream schools because of an incident in England but I have to go otherwise I won't get an education.

 


	4. I'll bring my secret to my grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning / in this chapter: Halluncinations, implied child abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you'll find out a little about Amelia's past with the help of Ishiki (Her 'imaginary friend'), hopefully you enjoy!

Sitting in the backseat of his car, I listened into Sojiro's complaints of taking us in, "My, what troublesome children I took in" He grumbled, I kept my mouth shut only for Akira's to open up.  


Akira asked, "Why did you take us in anyway?" I listened into to the old man's answer.  


Sojiro sighed, "It's different for both of you, for Kurusu-san, a good customer of mine and his parents knew each other so I was paid to house him until his probation ends. For Larue-san, I knew her social worker so after Larue-san attacked someone in self-defense, her social worker asked me to take her in and I happened to agree to it for some reason" He finished but there was another question on my mind.  


I begin asking my question, "Doesn't it bother you that you don't know all the details about what happened and who I am?" I await shortly for a reply  


Sojiro answered, bluntly, "I'm not bothered by it" suddenly he moaned at the traffic, "Hurry up! Damn traffic"  


"..."  


* * *

All three of us entered Cafe Leblanc, Sakura mumbled to himself before turning to me and Akira "Get to your rooms, I'll talk to both of you separately." Sojiro demanded, I obeyed walking towards the staircase that lead to my room. Quickly, I entered my room and felt the walls for a light switch.  


My fingers came in contact with a plastic square figure, I pressed my finger down on the switch and the room light up.  


A ghostly female voice suddenly stated in english, "You _need to clean up"_ The transparent 'imaginary' friend, Ishiki stood behind me whilst looking at the dusty walls and listen to the sounds of the little mice sprinting around, _"The dust isn't good for your health."_  


I roll my eyes, " _I know, I'm planning on cleaning up._ " I conversed curtly.  


Silence lingered in the air, none of us spoke until Ishiki reveals, " _Your mother misses you, she feels really bad about everything._ "  


I bit my lip before harshly stating, " _She always says that, I've been more free here in a long time then back home._ " I clutch my little hand into a fist  


" _I understand why you feel that way_ " Ishiki sympathized, " _What she's did to you and continued to do was truely terrible then apologized only to do it again, no child should suffer such abuse and your father is just as bad for not stopping it. Should you tell him the real reason why you're here and everything that happened to you?"_  


Immediately, I respond, " _No, no one must find out! No one will ever find out... now leave me alone..._ " I block out my ears, waiting for Sakura-san to talk to me as I silently cry to myself...  


_I'll bring this secret to my grave, no matter the cost..._   


  



	5. Castle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia receives her diary from Sakura-san yesterday, and then goes to school only to end up in a... strange place...

I silently waited on the train that lead to Shujin Academy with Akira, everytime I looked at him my cheeks heated up going a beautiful crimson red, _That is one handsome kid, hard to believe he's on probation_ , I thought to myself as the train came to a complete hault. Yesterday, I received a diary from Sojiro Sakura to record my daily activites for my social worker apparently.

We stepped onto the platform, I could see all of the students hanging around doing their own stuff before they go to school in the pouring rain. Me and Akira took cover from the harsh weather, I waited silently as Akira took out his phone only for him to let out an annoyed grunt, "What's the matter?" I asked the raven-headed teenager.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." He smiled at me and I nodded my head, waiting in silence for the rain to at least slow down.

Another girl with a white-varsity like hoodie covering her face stood next to us, she was wearing the Shujin Academy blazer with her hoodie which covered most of her short plaid skirt, on her legs she wore red tights and brown boots with a yellow lace. Her hoodie has a zipper, a red snipe between two blue stripes at the bottom, and a S symbol near the bottom on one side with a green four leaf clover symbol on the back of the hood.

She moved her hands to the very to of the hood, pulling it down revealing her beautiful bright blue eyes and ash wavy hair styled into two bushy pigtails, with parted bangs on the right side of her face. She accessorizes with a single yellow hairclip, and two circuler earrings on both sides. She looked mixed race, japanese and another ethnicity but I couldn't figure out the rest of her descent.

I looked away from the stunning teenager only to notice Akira still staring with hot red cheeks, the mixed race teen noticed his strange actions and sent a small kind smile towards him before looking away. We all stood there in silence, obviously waiting for the rain to stop.

A silver car pulled up in front of us, the window got pulled down to reveal a teacher with long black unkempt hair, thick eyebrows with a broad, square jawline.

"Hey, want a ride?" He offered, the teenaged girl smiled before accepting his offer reluctantly. I watch her enter the car, "What about you two?" Akira politely declined, he looked towards my direction.

I declined his offer as well, politely, "It's fine, I can walk. But thank you anyway." He nodded before rolling up the window and driving away, another japanese boy sprinted up to us as the car moved away.

The blonde haired boy muttered bitterly, "Pervert.".

"Pervert?" Akira questioned, he glared at us before quickly making an accusation.

"What? You two gonna' snitch on me to Kamoshida?" He accused

I quickly answered his question, "Who's Kamosida?" The vulger boy seemed taken back by my ignorant response, he scratched the back of his head arkwardly before repling to my question with another question.

"You go to Shujin, don't you? Kamoshida, the guy who treats the school like it's his castle and he's the king with his royal robes and crown." H

I looked over my uniform quickly, chuckling at his description of this 'terrible' teacher he hates so much,"I... think I go to Shujin." I replied, igorantly.

"Are you new here? I haven't seen you two around..." He began to read of Akira's uniform, "Second year? you're in my year, I'm Sakamoto... Come on, we don't want to be late." Suddenly, our head started to pound. Sakamoto-san groaned before complaining, "I want to go home...".

The blonde started to walk off, we decided to follow him down an alley way only for us to come across something massive.

A massive castle stood in front of us, the sign did say it's Shujin Academy so why is it a castle? "I'm sure we came the right way" Sakamoto spoke, looking back into the alleyway, "I guess we'll have to go and ask."

Me, Akira and Sakamoto enter the castle.

We all stand inside the main hall looking around, "What the hell? The sign did say it was for the school, right?" I nodded, confirming his suspitions.

"Is this our school?" Akira ignorantly asked, looking even more confused then Sakamoto-san.

"I don't know! How am I supposed to know?!" Sakamoto snapped, stressed out of his mind. Suddenly, a man wearing a massive pile of silver armor approached us holding a piercing sharp sword. Sakamoto yelled before taking a deep breath, "Jesus, you scared me... are you a student?"

I rolled my eyes before cursing, "Oh my fucking god, really Sakamoto-san?" Another man with the exact same appearence approached us, scaring us even more then last time. Sakamoto began to panic.

"Whoa! Time out man!"

"We have to run!" I shout, getting ready to sprint off towards the entrance, "Guys! I said run!" We attempt to run but Sakamoto gets smacked by one of the guards shields, knocking him down. He groans in agony.

"You're going to break my bones damn it!" Suddenly, the guards restrained us and everything goes black.

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Arsene!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia gets saved then meets a weird animal...

 

I grunted as I yanked at the chains restraining me, "Let me go! What have you done to Kurusu-san and Sakamoto-san?!" I pleaded, begging for a answer but I didn't get any other then a moan of fustration, "Are they dead?!" I struggled to pull the chains, they chained my hands above my head and I was kneeling on the cold, stone floor. Feeling my cheek getting drenched with salty tears, I close my eyes to get rid of them.

"Who runs this place?! Show me the leader!" I demanded but I still haven't got my requested fulfilled, finally, I calmly ask while letting my body-weight hang me from the chains in exhaustion, "Where am I?" Fortunately, one of the guards answered. "You're an intruder in King Kamoshida's castle." My eyes widened in shock, _King? King Kamoshida? Isn't Kamoshida that perverted teacher?_ I thought to myself.

"K-King? I'm sorry but. King. Kamoshida!"

The guard nods but another interrupts, "We shouldn't be talking to you because you're intruder in his castle. You'll possibly be sentenced to death if you're lucky." He sounded like he was attempting to reassure me for some unknown reason.

"Death?! That doesn't help me!" I respond.

Suddenly, an alarm goes off with other guards panicking in front of the other cells, "The intruders have escaped!" They kept shouting out, I felt my gut drop when the guards guarding me walked towards a switch. "I'm sorry but we'll have to knock you o-" Suddenly, someone jumped them his back before ripping off his mask revealing a fairy-like enemy. I hung there, watching him fight with his companion which got summoned everytime he touched his mask.

"Arsene!" He shouted all the time, "Eiha!" Finally, the fairy died in her own pool of blood. I was approached by the masked figure and then Sakamoto-san still wearing his uniform, suddenly, blue flames incased the masked mans body revealing Akira in his school uniform.

"Kurusu-san, S-Sakamoto-san!" Sakamoto grabbed the chains on my hands, I flinched in pain because of the burn marks from the eletric shocks I received to knock me out. The japanese blonde haired teen grunted, pulling at the chains but to no avail.

"Is there a key?" Sakamoto asked me, I shrugged. He turned to ask Kurusu-san the same question only to receive the same answer, "Look on the fairy thing." I watched Akira search the corpse, he pulled out a set of keys for my restraints.

Chucking the metal keys towards Sakamoto, he caught it and began opening them. When the chains unlocked, I fell onto the ground in exhaustion, Sakamoto noticed my bloody wrists before asking, "Jesus, how hard did you tug at them?" He asked me.  I responded with a quick, "Too hard".

 

Akira rushed towards me, helping me up, "My legs are like jelly." I complained, I couldn't hold myself up for some reason. Maybe a spell been put on me or the eletric-shocks paralized me a bit.

"I'll help you walk!" Kurusu-san offered, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he grabbed me. Pulling me up onto my feet, we set off to find an exit in this strange castle that we somehow found.

* * *

 

 

After a while of walking around, Sakamoto-san was obviously growing impatient. Suddenly, a little voice called for us, "Hey, blondie, frizzy hair! Over here!" We looked to the side to see a... cat thing.

We were all silent as it begged us to let it out, "Now... I'm offically on drugs." I said, my eyes wide with pure confusion.

"Miss, what's your name?" It asked me, I reluctantly respond truthfully. "A-Amelia" It smiled.

"Lady Amelia, please let me out. I can help you escape but these two are too cautious, I'm a prisoner as well. You have to trust me!" The feline begged, calling me 'Lady Amelia' which I found kind of cute.

I smiled, still leaning on Akira, I asked it a question, "Sure, I trust you then but... what are you?"

"I'm a human being!" I giggled at his response, definately not a human being.

Sakamoto asked, "Umm... are you sure you aren't pulling answers out of you arse? You look more like a cat" Akira seemed just as confused, possibly more confused then everyone else in the group.

"No! I need to gain my real form because of the distortion in this place! Now, please let me out!" I tell Sakamoto to let him out, despite his protests he hesitantly agrees allowing the cat out of his prison.

He takes in a deep breath before moaning, "Oh! Freedom feels good and smells good as well!"

"Now help us, before we shove you back in there cat!" Sakamoto threatens, desperately wanting to escape this weird place. The feline glares before back chatting the vulger teenager.

"The names Morgana! And I'm not a cat!" Morgana snapped, bitterly.

 

"Sakamoto-san, calm down. I'm sure Morgana is being serious" I defend Morgana, the cat smiled. Thanking me for my kindness and not freaking out like that Sakamoto is doing.


End file.
